


Look Into My Eyes And Say You Want Me, Too (Like I Want You)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, MUN AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: The first time Beca Mitchell saw Emily Junk was when she met her at HSMUN.Debate was dull as hell and Beca wanted to go home.But then she saw the tall brunette sitting and blowing bubble gum and crapShe's pretty.And then she talks to her and Beca wants the conference to last forever.





	Look Into My Eyes And Say You Want Me, Too (Like I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my friends and I ngl because we do MUN at my school. But I think this British style is different from the American one? It's what I was told. Enjoy dorks in love.

The first time Beca Mitchell saw Emily Junk was when she met her at HSMUN. Beca had been roped into Model United Nations at the beginning of the school year because Aubrey was so passionate about politics and Chloe had dragged her by the arm to each session. It turns out it was actually fun, debating about global politics and adopting different countries perspectives on things was actually really interesting, especially as Beca could channel her frustration into yelling about Russia's views on women (though they weren't her own) in a debate against the poor freshman who volunteered to be Canada that session. 

HSMUN was the first conference of Beca's senior year; although it differed from the usual style she was adjusted to structure and debatewise the questions on 'Protection of Women and Children in combat' definitely sounded promising. So with her and Gabriella in a pair representing the United Kingdom she was (although she wouldn't admit it) excited for the two day conference. But, fucking hell, it was the dullest thing she'd ever attended.

Firstly, the Secretary General, Bumper Allen, had the biggest ego (Beca assumed it was to compensate for his miniscule dick size or lack of action he gets) and seemed to not give a fuck about what was going on. Furthermore, Gabriella had caught the flu and whilst Beca didn't mind debating by herself it meant she would have to constantly have to dart in and out of the conference room to work on her the resolution she was co-writing, as rules said _"in your pair one of you goes out and works on the resolution and the other one stays and debates"_. 

And debate is dull as hell, the chairs never noticing her plaque card raised high in the air, resisting the urge to stand on her chair because she feels as if it's her small figure that's preventing them from choosing her. And the chairs are dicks, forever talking down to them as if they're 10 years older than them or some shit. They even have the nerve to cut Aubrey off and tell her her point on background checking the security guards that protect people was 'irrelevant' despite a boy earlier mentioning men's rights in a debate on safe houses for women and children in war torn areas. 

So after the world's most disgusting lunch of cold, undercooked beef and stale bread Beca gives up and heads back to the empty conference room to watch Netflix on her laptop before the break is over. She notices there are still a few people in there; some are mingling but most are sat with their school on their phones. And then she sees her. This tall brunette in this black pencil skirt that shows off these long tan legs, a navy sleeveless blouse with a white collar, black blazer and silver heels. 

The girl is blowing a bubble with pink bubble gum and scrolling on her phone, legs crossed and earbuds plugged in. Then the girl looks up with these gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and locks eyes with Beca. Beca immediately looks the other way, eyes darting back shortly to see the girl smiling softly at her, waving a little. Beca offers a small smile and awkward wave that looks more like a salute, she cringes as the girl laughs, voice airy, light and carrying it's way across the room to Beca. Beca shakes her head and smirks at the girl before going up the stairs in her heels (that seem to squeeze her toes more and more as the day goes on) before sliding back into her seat at the top of the lines of foldable seats, the hall looking more like a cinema auditorium than conference room. 

Beca opens up her laptop and slides her headphones over her loose hair, probably messing up all of Chloe's hard work this morning, and opening up her latest mix. She bites down on her lip and falls into her regular pattern, forgetting where she is completely till someone taps her shoulder. Normally she would look up with a glare and tell them sharply to 'fuck off' but when she meets the brown doe eyes of the pretty girl from earlier she slides her headphone off so they rest around her neck. 

"Hey." The girl greets, voice as bright as her eyes. "I noticed that your by yourself?" Beca laughs and nods.

"My friend Gabriella got the flu so I'm deserted." She explains. "But honestly, this conference is more dead than a funeral." And the girl giggles again and Beca wants to listen to that sound forever. She then realises how tall this girl is as she goes to sit down next to Beca.

"I'm Emily Junk." She goes to stick out her hand before dropping it, cringing visibly.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell." Beca responds, closing her laptop lid - a true rare occurrence that only actually ever happens at the promise of food or a class starting - and sticking out her hand for Emily to shake. 

"I agree, by the way," Emily huffs out, "this is the most boring thing ever. And I'm entertained by raindrops falling down windows." This time Beca laughs. "You have a nice laugh." Emily smiles, so genuinely and Beca can't help but smirk despite her cheeks flushing.

"Yours is pretty adorable too." She mumbles awkwardly and Emily is grinning. "Uh... what country?" She asks, trying to look at Emily's badge. 

"OIC, it's not a country: observer state." She explains. "It's the Organization of the Islamic Conference. You?"

"The U.K."

"Oh yeah. You make really good points, it's like your made for debate. And you're so confident and powerful in what you say it's really cool. Plus you have no problem in snapping back at the chairs and I can hear the snarky comments you mutter." Beca rolls her eyes at the mentioning of those idiots they chose to run the conference but laughs at Emily's observations. "I don't understand why they don't pick you more as you seem to be the only person who knows what MUN actually is. Oh and the pair representing Egypt, they're amazing. You three were at LCMUN, right? UAE? I was the US and our friends were chirpsing each other... uh... the ginger girl?

"Chloe. And Aubrey is the blonde one with Chloe." Beca answers. "They're my friends. Also, I think I remember you from that conference when you shut down the guys who was Russia." 

"Thanks." Emily smiles bashfully before blowing another bubble with her pink chewing gum. "How many conferences have you done?" She asks, and under different circumstances Beca would've wanted the person to have left so she could mix and zone out... but there was something so endearing about Emily that she wanted to talk to her forever. So as they chatted for the rest of lunch break (conversation including a rant about the chairs and Bumper Allen, talking about music, school and TV shows) they both wanted the conversation to last forever. 

"Delegates!" One of the chairs, Leo, Theo or Steve or some shit, piped up from the front of the room. "We will be resuming in 5 minutes!" Emily then huffed in disappointment.

"Oh... lunch is over." She sighed. Then there was a tiny pause. "Do you want my snapchat?" She asks, hesitant but trying to project some kind of confidence.

"Uh... y-yeah." Beca stumbles, baffled that Emily actually enjoyed talking to her. 

"We can talk during the debate." Emily smiles as she types in her username. "It's not like we'd be missing anything." Beca chuckles, nodding in agreement. "Snap me." Emily winks and Beca shakes her head as the tall girl returns to her seat. 

 **Emily:** Did u hear that we have to have etiquette lessons for tonight's dinner?

 **Beca:** If that's true u might as well shoot me now; it'd be less painful. 

Beca hears Emily snicker, causing one of the chairs to give the girl a dirty look.  Beca smirks as Emily turns around, frowning at Beca and wrinkling her nose for getting her in trouble. Beca smirks and shrugs jokingly before opening up her laptop.

 **Beca:** i'm just watching Netflix because i might as well do something worth my while

 **Emily:** whatcha watching?

 **Beca:** 'don't trust the bitch in apartment 23' 

 **Emily:** LOVE THAT SHOW! 

 **Beca:** Come over and watch then, dork. 

 **Emily:** I'll try sneak over and watch because Stacie (partner) has just zoned out and is scrolling through twitter at this point... I think she's chirpsing Chloe again - that's her name right?

 **Beca:** Yup, now come over, I'm lonely. 

Beca smiles as the taller girl stands up, stepping over her row and saying she needs the loo. She slips put the door at the front and not 5 minutes later she's come back in from the door at the back of the auditorium and has slid into what was meant to be Gabriella's seat. 

"Hey." Emily smiles and Beca chuckles. 

"Dude, why was that necessary?" She whispers, aware of the watchful eyes and sharp ears of Cleo or whatever his name was. 

"Hey! I couldn't just up and leave Stacie and sit with you when we're meant to be listening to this dry debate." Emily pouts and it's the cutest thing Beca's ever seen. "Anyways, what episode are you on?" She looks to Beca's laptop as Beca plugs the headphone splitter in. 

"Um, only number 4 as I started yesterday." She then hits play and her and Emily watch. Admittedly, Beca's not even that invested in the show, all she seems to find herself doing is glancing at Emily as she laughs quietly at Chloe and June's ridiculous antics. And Beca smiles at this girl she's only just met and is convinced she's the most beautiful human on this planet. Because without trying Emily looks flawless and Beca was sure that's impossible till now. 

So when the dreadful debate is ending Bumper brings their attention back to him. And as he drones on about the boys 'behaving like gentlemen to the girls by pulling out their chairs or offering an arm of support because all girls need a gentlemen's help' and 'all girls appreciate a man's attention'.  Beca has never rolled her eyes so much and feels as if they're about to fall out.

"No girl needs a fucking man to 'lend her a helping hand'." She mumbles and Emily scoffs in agreement, restraining wild hand gestures as she speaks. 

"Yeah and not every single girl is into boys." Emily mutters, Beca feeling her hopes flicker. 

"In his head every girl is straight and interested in him." Beca explains. 

"Classic example of can't see beyond the end of his nose." Emily states.

"Classic example of: 'your dick is meant to be part of your body, not your personality'." Emily chokes, causing some heads to turn their way. Beca smirks, squeezing the other girl's hand and smiling to herself. 

Later that night she's back at the hotel room she's sharing with Chloe and Aubrey and smiling like some love-sick puppy. And they need to get ready for the dinner. Beca looks at the black jumpsuit she has ready for the dinner (despite the rules that girls have to wear either a dress or smart skirt and top) and knows she needs to look good. Maybe it's for Emily (of course it is) but Beca would never admit to that. 

So as Chloe straightens Beca's hair she smirks at the smaller girl.

"What's her name?" Chloe asks. "I'm assuming it was the brunette you talked to for all of today and actually removed your headphones to talk to - which is revolutionary and took me a year of annoying you to get you to do." 

"Why would you think this has anything-" but her blush has sold her out and Chloe is pointing the fire-hazard straighteners at her. "Okay okay! Her name is Emily, she's cute, funny, really sweet and _gorgeous_. Now put those down now before you burn my face or set fire to the room." Chloe then remembers, giggling to herself and continuing with Beca's hair.

"I knew it." She smiles.

"We _both_ called it, Beale." Aubrey calls from her bed as she does her makeup and Beca is sighing deeply and shaking her head. "And before you say 'we don't even know if she likes girls' the girl has the pansexual flag doodled on her notebook; not very subtle." 

So when Beca walks in, feeling a boost of confidence after letting Chloe 'experiment' with her hair and makeup (which actually turned out amazing) she straightens her back and tightens her grip on her maroon clutch, walking through the doors. Her jumpsuit finishes mid-thigh (causing her to inevitably be wearing shorts despite the chilly autumn weather), the neckline dips low and it hangs off her arms, exposing her shoulders. Yet despite feeling like a million bucks, when she looks at Emily her breath is taken away and she's staring. Emily's wearing a little black dress that is lined with silver jewels at the collar, finishing mid thigh and hugging her in all the right places. Still wearing those silver heels. 

"Hi Beca... you look... wow." Emily is at a loss for words as she eyes up Beca.

 _"You look beautiful."_   Is Beca wants to say but instead she struggles to find words. "You... uh... you look... you look... wow yourself?" She concludes, face palming at how disgustingly that mirrored a cliche movie but Emily was blushing and smiling despite Beca having the flirting skills of a socially inept turtle. 

"I saw we're sitting opposite each other." Emily bounces  as Beca picks up a drink. "So we can talk and stuff. If you're not bored of me?" She asks, meaning to sound playful but instead shy and adorable, making Beca smile.

"You are far from boring, Miss Junk." Beca laughs, Emily's features lighting up and Beca's determined one thing: Emily Junk is perfect. 

The night finishes with the two discovering they're staying at the same hotel and said hotel has a McDonalds across the road. And, in all honesty, the school were trying too hard to make their food posh and formal that there was hardly anything remotely edible on the plate. So as Beca and Emily, having bought their food, are sitting on the floor outside Emily's hotel room, laughing and sipping on cheap coca cola, they swear it's been the highlight of what they realised wasn't a _complete_  shit fest at all. 

The two are up talking for ages and not just about themselves but these huge questions Emily has - the answers normally resulting in them both gasping for air through laughter and Beca teasing Emily over how strange her mind was. And as Beca laughs Emily is looking at her, seeing how her gorgeous midnight blue eyes shine brighter than stars and how her voice is so rich and smooth and how beautiful Beca is; her hair falling in her face as she sets her head back against the wall sighing. 

And Emily turns her head to look at Beca, smiling at her. 

"You're cute, you know that Junk?" Beca smiles, biting her lip. 

"You're pretty, I'm hoping you know that." Emily replies, voice a whisper. 

And Emily notices the time, sighing when she knows they have to be up at 5:45 and it's almost 3. "We should probably head to bed." She mumbles and Beca nods. And then Emily is looking into beca's beautiful blue eyes and so badly wants to kiss her - she doesn't because she's only known Beca for less than 24 hours so instead she kisses the corner of Beca's mouth. "Goodnight, Beca." She whispers. 

And when Emily pulls back Beca's eyes are electric and magnetic, so Beca and so beautiful. "Goodnight, Emily." She replies, smiling wide and bright. 

The next day consists of them texting each other and sending notes through admins who, after a while, stop asking who it's for and just walking right towards the other girl. 

"All notes, from now on, will be passed through the chair before being delivered. This being because you aren't in prep school and must send notes in a formal manner, we are adults in the UN after all." Theo (apparently?) announces, once again acting like he's 10 years older than everyone despite him being their age. Beca rolls her eyes, some people take these damn conferences way too seriously, it's just pretend after all? He then opens up a note admin has passed him and decides to read it aloud, clearing his throat. "'I know we're basically polar opposites in what our countries views but I'm sure we can both agree that the chair is a massive prick.'" He then realises what he's read aloud and fumes. "Hilarious." He mumbles in the silence of students trying not to snort.

Surprisingly Aubrey breaks first. Theo straightens up, clearing his throat obnoxiously again. 

"Now, could the delegate of the United Kingdom _please_  stop sending the delegate of OIC notes on, quote on quote, 'how fit she looks today'." He sighs after looking at the note in front of him. That's when Beca stops laughing and is surrounded by wolf whistles, but when she sees Emily blushing madly she can't help but laugh at how adorable she looks. 

And then the conference is over and, although Beca has wanted nothing more than to go back home and be warm in her own bed instead of being bored to death in this dead conference she's filled with despair that this may be the last time she sees Emily. So as everyone says their goodbyes, she's on auto pilot towards the taller girl.

Emily wraps her arms around her and Beca (who claims she hates hugs more than interaction with strangers at awkward dinner parties) immediately melts into it, arm's around Emily's neck, glad she wore heels again so she wouldn't have to tip-toe. Emily sighs into Beca's hair in disappointment, nose pressed against Beca's forehead. 

"We'll still talk." Beca assures her. "I'll call you and we could always meet up." She chuckles, feeling Emily nods and smiles into Beca's forehead. "Plus, you never know, we could always attend the same conference later this year." And Emily giggles, grinning at Beca.

"Missing you already." Emily jokes. "You and your little self." Beca flips her off and Emily smiles, watching as Beca slings her camo shoulder bag over her right shoulder, waving and walking out of the auditorium. 

"See you never, Emily." Beca calls throughout the commotion and Emily giggles, just like the first time their eyes met. 

____________________

The second time Beca Mitchell saw Emily Junk was AKMUN only three months later. Throughout the month the girls talked everyday, shamelessly flirting and growing more and more used to each other that it felt like they'd known each other for years. Neither of them forgot that almost kiss, Beca forever playfully mentioning how badly she wanted to talk with Emily again and allusively mentioning that she would've done _something_  different if she could relive that night. And now, as she entered her committee room, she saw that same brunette mingling with some people her eyes lit up.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Beca asks, tapping the girl on her shoulder. Emily whirls around and gasps, wordlessly hugging her. 

"Beca!" She grins and Beca laughs, hugging back and (having missed Emily's warm arms around her) sinks into the hug. "I thought your school doesn't go to this conference?" She asked, confused as Beca and her has talked about how it was 'a shame their schools don't seem to have any other conferences they both attend'. 

"Must've gotten the schools mixed up." Beca grinned, just as surprised as Emily. "Probably the best mix up I've ever experienced." And the way Emily is smiling is a definite agreement. 

The two take their seats, Beca representing Afghanistan and Emily representing Ethiopia, discovering they're diagonal from each other in the committee room. Soon they're back into sending playful notes, Beca smiling fondly at the way Emily always finishes her notes with kisses and dots the letter 'i' in her name with a heart. She forever turns and smiles at Emily, rolling her eyes at her when she apologizes for coughing too loud or smirking proudly at Emily when she sasses another delegate, this being noticed by the girl next to Beca and the boy next to Emily. 

"You two are the cutest." The girl representing Australia gushes, Beca thinks her name is Jessica or something, and points at Emily. 

"Oh... we're not-"

"You sure act it." Says the girl who has become Austria for the day. "I'm Flo, by the way." 

"Beca. And Em and I are friends. We met at HSMUN." She explains. 

"Either way, I ship it." Flo shrugs and Jessica nods in firm agreement. 

Honestly, Beca can see why they'd assume they were dating. They're forever smiling and mouthing things to each other, sending flirty smirks and winks when one of them makes a speech, the other always trying to ask them a point of information, and they're attached at the hip. They go to lunch together, always walking and laughing in their breaks and, at this point, the admins no longer ask where they want their note sent. So it's funny when Beca tries to send the boy who's Poland a note (as they have the same views on micro-financing) and the girl drops it instinctively in Emily's lap, the surprise on her face when Emily says it's "not meant for her" is hilarious. 

The poor admin apologising saying, "Sorry! It's just, your girlfriend normally only sends you notes with blue note paper instead of the formal one." Emily doesn't have time to correct her before the admin has gone away to the back of the room. 

As the day progresses, Emily and Beca feel the crushes they've developed over the last few months start to finally hit them fully. So as Beca and Emily are talking about music on the stairs, skiving the boring GA live screening, Emily stops her. 

"Beca, I have to say something. And I might as well say it now before this..." She inhales and Beca grows terrified that Emily will say she doesn't like her as much in person or flat out says she knows about Beca's crush and doesn't like her back. "I... I really like you, Beca."

"Oh..." And Beca mentally face palms at her socially inept trait letting her down at the worst time as per usual. Emily looks at her with this despair and lowers her head. 

"It's fine if you don't like me back or if you-"

"No, no!" Beca manages to find her voice, grabbing Emily's hand. "I... I like you too." And she cringes as how primary school this seems and winces visibly. "I just didn't know if you liked me back." She admits and Emily is grinning widely at her like she's won the lottery.

"I do, trust me." She giggles and Beca is just grinning. "I've liked you a while now..." She then pauses and skims the area, realising how alone they are. "Beca?" She asks, not knowing what's taking over her right now. 

"Hm?" Beca responds, looking up with those same magnetic blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Y-yeah..." 

And then Emily has leaned forward and is kissing this girl she's known for months now. And Beca kisses back, her lips moving perfectly with Emily's as they transition from the awkward start to a much more fluid and synchronised movement. Their kissing is like a conversation; at first slow and hesitant before it becomes fluid and natural. Beca's hands travel up hesitantly to rest on Emily's neck, Emily having her hands on Beca's knees as she leans forward on the stairs which is - looking at it - not the most ideal place for a couple's first kiss. 

And when Emily pulls away she looks into those same electric and magnetic eyes and Beca is staring into Emily's warm, soft brown eyes and finds a smile tugging at Emily's lips. She's so scared to even blink in fear that this is a dream and she'll wake up at any moment. 

"W-was that okay?" Beca asks, Emily nodding rapidly causing Beca to laugh and hold her hand. 

"I guess Benji was right." Emily laughs and Beca frowns. "He's the one next to me in committee." Emily explains quickly before looking back at Beca. "He said we were bound to be together." And though Beca rolls her eyes she smiles. 

"I've never been happier about attending HSMUN." Beca smiles, placing another chaste kiss on Emily's lips and smiling gently. 

The conference is 4 days long and the two girls are ecstatic, determined to spend as much time together as possible. So as they wait for GA to close they chat about the party.

"Okay, but the themes are idiotic." Beca states. "So 'neon' is decent because you can just wear black and put paint on instead of showing up in bright yellow. We can tweak 'Hippies/Festival I guess but what the actual fuck is the theme 'Crime'." Beca sighs, throwing a handful of nerd candies into her mouth. Emily shrugs and laughs. 

Then there's the sound of people and doors opening. 

"I think it's over." Emily mentions, standing up and holding her hand out for Beca. She pulls Beca up as the two walk out of the building, not letting go of each other's hands. "I have to find my school... but I'll see you at the party tonight?" She asks and Beca nods. 

"Definitely." 

"Cool!" Emily grins, bending down and pecking Beca's cheek. "See you!" And Beca is grinning, hand tentatively tracing where Emily's lips were earlier. 

Beca shows up in all black, but letting Chloe draw neon patterns on her face, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and her dark makeup and ear spike (or ear monstrosities as Aubrey has dubbed them) to ward off people that... well... weren't Emily. 

When they get there, Beca texts Emily to let her know she's there and waiting by the front. The party is pretty spread, there being a hot stuffy room where they blasted shitty pop music, an outside balcony area where Beca assumed many people went to flirt or smoke in the shadows further down the stairs and there was a drinks table that no one was buying from because they had alternatives of their own. 

 **Emily:** I just came! My friend Stacie is looking for your friend Chloe but where are you??

Beca then looks to the entrance and wonders if Emily is trying to murder her. The girl, despite the chilly weather, decided to come in black high-waisted shorts, a black crop top and combat boots. She has neon paint decorating her face and her abs and as Beca approaches her she can finally define the term 'gay disaster'. 

"You... you uh... hot." Beca offers and Emily laughs. 

"You hot yourself." She smiles fondly. "Can you dance well?" 

"Nope." Beca answers truthfully.

"Great! Neither!" Emily smiles, dragging Beca into the furnace-like room. 

And Beca has never known it till now but Emily is _hot_. You look at her and think she's gorgeous of course but she's never seen Emily like _this_  before. Emily's dancing with Beca, hands in her hair and pressed up against her and Beca thinks she might faint. She relaxes soon enough as they play some Blackbear, that despite being basic and overplayed Beca admits has a good beat. So as Emily has her hands in Beca's hair, throwing her head back along to Dirty Laundry Beca tightens her grip around Emily's neck, glad Emily wore flats, and tiptoes up to kiss Emily's neck. 

The night is followed with Beca complaining about the "God awful pop music", the two of them sharing messy kisses, Emily rambling about how good Beca looks and the two of them forever staring at each other with looks that mix haziness and fondness together. 

As the two sit on the stairs they talk for the rest of the night but occasionally going back into the loud room that reeks of sweat and hormones when there's a decent song playing. And when Emily leaves, school telling her it's time to go, she shares one last kiss with Beca, telling her she'll call her and slips out the door, Beca watching as she leaves. 

The next day is just like the first, except when Flo makes a girlfriend comment Beca simply nods her head, much to Jessica's delight.

"I knew it!" She squeals, causing Beca to wince slightly. 

The two spend almost all their time together in the conference space and at the party that night. And when they both go back to their hotel's (at the same time this night) they walk, holding hands, to their mini buses. Beca is immediately teased by Amy and Aubrey whilst simultaneously being interrogated by Chloe. Beca responds by asking her about the numerous hickeys Chloe is trying t hide with her red hair. 

And to Beca's surprise, she discovers Emily is in the same hotel as her school. Chloe says they should order pizza and invite the girls from Emily's school to eat and chat - it's really an excuse to tease Beca and flirt with Stacie for Chloe. So Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Emily and Jessica are all eating pizza in Amy (who had disappeared as per) and Beca's room. 

The night ends with Beca in Emily's lap, Chloe and Stacie having disappeared for far too long to 'go get drinks', Aubrey calling it a night and Jessica getting it on with a girl called Ashley. 

The next day is as follows: half committee and half GA. Emily and Beca spend the GA live screening time (when they're not required) sitting in an empty classroom eating MnMs and making out till Aubrey tells Beca it's time to swap at the break. Emily does the same with her school. 

Even in GA Emily (sitting with Stacie) and Beca (with Chloe) passing flirty notes. 

"I know we all have fun with not passing but could the delegates (yes both in each delegation) of Afghanistan and Ethiopia stop flirting with each other?" The chair announces, and it feels like the first conference all over again except with Chloe and Stacie being accused alongside them. 

At the party that same night, Emily and Beca are dancing to Rihanna's Diamonds when Beca pulls Emily in for a searing kiss. It's all tongue and Emily is pulling Beca close by her leather jacket (that makes her look _hot_ ) and Beca tracing Emily's toned stomach with her fingers. It's all passion and maybe a little alcohol but they are so caught up in each other they don't notice Chloe squealing and snapping pictures. 

The night draws to a close and Beca is walking Emily back to her room. 

"Goodnight Em." Beca smiles, kissing Emily sweetly and Emily grins back.

"Goodnight, Becs." 

Yet not an hour later there's a knock at Beca's dorm. Beca is alone and mixing on her laptop because Amy is God knows where and it's late so Beca wonders who it could be. She opens the door and sees Emily standing there smiling. 

"Can't sleep?" Beca offers, gesturing for Emily to come in and Emily doesn't mention that Beca's only wearing her T-shirt and boyshorts because she looks so adorable. 

"No, I just wanted to see you." Emily explained, sitting on Beca's bed. "It's... this is our last night together and I don't want.... I don't want to say goodbye tomorrow." 

"Neither." Beca admits, pulling Emily to lie down next to her. "You can sleep here tonight if you want?" She offers, her voice soft. Emily nods and snuggles close to Beca, Beca pulling the duvet over them, enjoying the way Emily tangles their legs together and kisses Beca sweetly. 

"Goodnight Beca." Emily whispers and Beca smiles, settling into the younger girl's warm embrace. 

"Goodnight Em." Beca whispers.

And in that moment she can only think one thing: thank goodness Chloe roped her into MUN and she thanks the shitty conference of HSMUN that allowed her to meet the perfect girl that lay in her arms right now. 

Emily falls asleep in utter bliss as Beca traces patterns along her back, smiling to herself and in complete and utter love.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the final work for Bemily week. I enjoyed writing this one the most, admittedly.  
> Thanks so much to the creators of Bemily week and everyone who took part,  
> It's been the best part of the year so far.  
> And thanks to all of you who read and liked my work, it's been great guys.


End file.
